


More Than Enough

by SayakaYoru351



Series: Teen Wolf sexcapades [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Brett Talbot, Alpha Theo Raeken, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Liam Dunbar, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sweet Brett, Sweet Theo Raeken, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Brett Talbot, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaYoru351/pseuds/SayakaYoru351
Summary: They have an upcoming Lacrosse game against Liam's previous school and he forgot to check the importance of the day and got himself into trouble. Very big trouble that involved the resident asshole with an angel's face and the captain of their rival school, who happens to be Liam's former teammate and wet dream.Now, Liam drowns in the sea of pleasure and desire.





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back. This is my first Teen Wolf and frankly, I wanted it to be a Sterek but this idea was already at the back of my head and I couldn't disregard it. It's just full of nonsense dialogues and steamy sex.

The grip on his hips tightened, the fast pace suddenly became brutal. There was a broken noise, so wrecked and hoarse; it was hard to believe it’s from a human. Grunts and soft moans slip past parted lips. Skin slapping against skin echoed in the four corners of the dark room.

“Do you like that? Huh?” Each word was punctuated by a particular hard thrust. “Fuck, so hot.”

The smooth yet deep voice didn’t even register in his head despite the fact that it sounded so familiar. All that coursed through his head is the feeling of being so full and _fucked._ The pleasure and tingles shooting to his spine down to his hard and weeping cock, it felt so good. Liam couldn’t even find his voice but a moan was punched out of him.

“Please, please, please…” he repeated like a mantra. He keened high, his back arching and his ass jutting out when Brett slammed hard and deep.

“He does. Look at him, so eager and _wet...”_ Theo added. The voice itself was almost enough to make him come but he couldn’t. No, not yet.

Liam groaned as his hair was yanked up, meeting blurry blue eyes staring at him with lust and passion. Pants escape his lips, his breathing ragged and fast, but a yelp managed to come out making both men chuckle. Liam didn’t care, he was simply drowning in white-hot pleasure, his ass clenching around the thick and hard cock penetrating him from behind. He struggled to keep his weight up and his neck was already starting to sore from the craning.

“That’s it. God, so fucking tight,” the hold around his hips tightened even more but Liam was numb from the pain that he didn’t even realize that claws were already breaking skin, leaving dots of blood in its wake.

The sheets bundled under his white-knuckled hold, his prostate hammered repeatedly. He throws his head back and groaned; long and raw, exposing his pale neck to the man in holding his head. He shuddered when hot and damp breath hit his heated and flushed skin. A wet and warm feeling trailed from the column of his neck up to his jaw, nipping at his earlobe. Slick gushed out of his already wet hole, and growls filled his ears.

Tears stung his eyes when sharp claws raked down his back but it was more of a burn than actual pain. The assault on his neck continued, the bite becoming more dangerously close to a spot that will probably change his entire future, and yet he was elated. Strings of broken moans flowed out of his swollen lips, the pressure in his gut becoming hotter and hotter as he got closer to his climax.

“You gonna cum now?” his hair was released, although it made breathing easier he would have preferred it rather than the vice grip on his cheeks as a hard kiss was pressed against his lips. Tongue invaded his parted lips, marking its territory and just making him more desperate and needy.

Feather light kisses were littered from his shoulder blades down to the small of his back then back up to his neck. He basked in the attention of the two alphas in his presence. His ass clenched again, making the alpha behind him grunt and his thrusts faltered.

“C-close,” was all he could mutter, his body jolting forward as the thrusting became more frantic and none-too-gentle.

“That’s it, Liam. Take it, take it like the omega in heat you are,” the Theo whispered huskily against his lips, he wanted so badly to just lean closer to capture those lips again but he was trying so hard to hold himself up. The lips parted away from his and he whined, making both alphas snort. The Theo licked the tears streaming down his eyes and then continued its way to his earlobe to bite hard.

The pressure against his gut became unbearable; it coiled tighter and tighter until he couldn’t breathe anymore. He wasn’t even given the time to warn the alphas before he was shooting cum on the sheets. His arms gave out, his ass up and clenching tight, and holding the alpha still. Brett growled, a rumble emitting from his chest and throat but he doesn’t stop thrusting, milking Liam his first orgasm of the night.

“Damn, so good,” the alpha moaned.

Liam sobbed helplessly, his nerves sensitive and overstimulated. He clenched the sheets tighter, trying to pull away from the movement but both alphas growled in warning and he whimpered, bearing his throat again. His cock stirred to life once again despite the fact that he was already bone-tired and dehydrated. His second orgasm was just as hard as the first and this time the alpha spared him, pulling out even though he hadn’t come yet.

Liam was fighting the temptation to pass out, trying to catch his breath as well as ease the tension in his body. The bed dipped and the hold on his face eased away. He can hear light footsteps and ragged breathings that he knows didn’t belong to him. Soon, two bodies appeared in sight, both sporting no cloths and erect cocks. Liam moaned lowly, but he was shushed softly.

“Rest, Liam,” Oh, how he hates that voice.

It was taunting him but it sounded so soft and low that he can’t help the weak protest he was trying to force out. Blue eyes appeared before him, the alpha’s familiar curls sticking to his forehead from the sweat of their fucking. Brett pecked him on his lips before pulling away.

The other alpha took his place but this alpha was what had Liam’s blood boiling and groin stirring. Damn omega hormones. Theo was wearing a shit-eating grin that Liam wants to punch off of him. Theo must’ve read his thoughts through his expression because seconds later his was laughing and throwing his head back.

“Seems like he’s still coherent and fighting the heat off,” Theo smirked; his thumb caressing Liam’s bitten shoulder. Liam’s body twitched from the sting but he was too tired to even give a full reaction other than a whimper. “Sorry,” Theo apologized half-heartedly and just kissed the crown of his head.

Both left his room a minute later to retrieve bottles of water and energy bars because when Liam’s heat reached its highest peak, they know they won’t be able to leave the room until it’s over. Liam sighed and tried to twist on his side but his attempts were futile as he couldn’t even feel his toes or finger tips. He stared blankly at the open door, longing and ashamed at the same time.

It was his mistake he was in this situation. He should’ve paid attention to the signs the moment he woke up. He was too caught up in Lacrosse and studying to monitor his heat cycles, which he often does even before. His step-dad always reminds him every morning to check the calendar but since they moved to Beacon Hills, his schedules had been hectic to even have a full eight hours of sleep. His mom was no better; in fact Liam has a huge feeling that he got his forgetfulness from her.

He closed his eyes and remembered the happenings just this morning.

Liam just finished his run as a pre-warm up for his game tonight. He felt tired already even though his usual runs took longer and more extraneous but he ignored that and just blamed the heat of the sun and the lack of breakfast. He bump into Mason at the parking lot only to hear the news that they were playing against his previous school, Devenford Prep which meant, Brett Talbot, which also meant trouble. He had rushed to the parking lot and just in time, the bus of Devenford Prep unloaded the students.

The smell of Alpha surrounded the area and Liam tried not to blanch, but Mason, even as a beta couldn’t fight it. It was apparent that the group caught the attention of the passersby, riling up other alphas and overwhelming omegas. Liam’s temper suddenly spiked up as he spotted a particular alpha, blonde curls and blue eyes and all. His hackles rose and his eyes flashing back and forth between his normal green and omega purple.

Brett’s smug smirk didn’t help his situation. “Hey, Liam.”

Liam could only growl, making the listening crowd gape at him, he ignored them. An omega challenging an alpha was basically like asking to be fucked in both ways. But not to Liam. Back in Devenford, as the only omega in the team he was both respected and envied at the same time. He didn’t need to have the strength, the agility and dominance of an alpha to be on the first string. He was fast and talented on his own but it brought negativity to his teammates…

“Liam, no,” Mason tried to ease him away but he shrugged his arm off.

Liam leveled his glare with Brett’s smug smile, his blood boiling and his body radiating heat. His nostrils flared in a vain attempt to calm himself down… or so they thought. Liam surprised them by sticking his hand out and by saying as calmly as he could: “Let’s have a good game tonight.”

Brett, dumbfounded, was left gawking with the rest of his team. Mason himself was surprised and Liam tried not to laugh at his face. However, his attention snapped to the alpha who not only refused his gesture, but also humiliated him to his former teammates, and now his new ones. Once again, he was furious. Before he could voice out his unfiltered opinion, a familiar (unfortunately) scent hits his nose.

“Something that matter here?” Theo casually asked, slinging his arm around Liam’s neck and pulling him closer and not so subtly scenting him. Liam grimaced and he missed the way Brett’s eyes burned on the other alpha’s arm around the young omega. But not Theo, matter of fact the smug bastard had the audacity to grin and scent Liam. Again.

Liam growled and elbowed him, hard. “Get off!”

Taken off guard, Theo felt it and he huffed, bracing his ribs for any more painful attempts. Liam was glaring—no, seething at him. Theo chuckled tightly and straightened up, offering a laidback grin and holding his hands up in mock surrender. At the corner of his eyes, he saw the smirk of triumph of the other alpha and he threw a smirk of his own.

Brett was taken aback and he tensed. “What the hell…” he trailed.

Liam was suddenly squished into a strong yet gentle hold. He was assaulted by the comforting scent of a fellow omega and as well as the strong scent of his Pack Alpha. He instantly went limp and felt secured. Scott was talking to Brett about something while Stiles’ stirred him out of the crowd. Liam tensed when he felt a burning sensation on the back of his neck. He knows someone was watching and to make it worse, it’s not just one person.

The rest of the morning, Liam was fighting off fatigue and his stomach kept on cramping. It wasn’t painful but it distracted him and its intervals were getting shorter and shorter. Once again, it was probably the lack of breakfast. By lunch bell, he was ready to collapse.

Mason didn’t fail to point it out. “You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“Hmm-mmm,” was Liam’s most coherent reply. He though it was from the lack of food but when he got his lunch, all he wanted to do was puke or throw it out because the thought of food made his stomach upset. He pushed his tray away and his nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Dude, are you seriously alright?” Mason fretted.

Liam nodded but his friend wasn’t convinced and they both know it. So to appease his mother hen, he took a bite of his apple thankfully finding it at least settling. Later that afternoon, Liam was buzzing with nerves to enter the field. The cramps disappeared after he ate the apple but he was sweating than usual, which he also ignored. Wow, for a step-son of a doctor, Liam sure is rather uncaring of his own health.

Stiles, ever so observant and Pack Mother, noticed right away. “Here, drink this,” he said, handing Liam a bottle of cold water. “And also this, and this, and this,” he added, piling three more bottles on his hold. Liam struggled to hold it up, the first bottle already on his lips, kept in place by his own teeth. He blinked owlishly towards his senior. “You’re sweating too much and we haven’t done anything yet—and no, it’s definitely not humid tonight.”

It never ceases to amaze Liam just how Stiles figures things out immediately, that also includes his thoughts. Shrugging, he cradled the three bottles in one arm and tilted the one on his lips with his other hand then he walked back to the benches to set the bottles down as finished his first bottle.

“Liam, you sure you’re okay?” Scott asked, worry etching between his eyebrows.

The young player frowned but nodded nonetheless. “Why?” he couldn’t help but ask.

Scott bit his lips and contemplated his answer. “It’s just that… well, you didn’t really look good this morning,” he answered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Liam tightened his lips and prepared his retort but Stiles beat him to it.

“Just to put it frankly, Liam something’s definitely off,” Stiles huffed.

Liam’s indignant frown changed to confusion. Scott sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and glancing around the open field, his hazel eyes flashing to red. “Yeah, everyone seems to drift around you since this morning—“

“Oh for God’s sake, Scott! Stop stalling,” Stiles snapped then turned to Liam sharply. “Is your date approaching?” he asked, almost a whisper.

“Date?” Liam repeated.

“Yes, Liam. Date,” exasperated, Stiles huffed.

Liam was confused for a second until realization hit him like a garbage truck and horror painted his face. He patted his sides and back frantically, ignoring Stiles and Scott. “P-phone. I… uh… ahm… Phone!” he snapped.

Stiles jumped from his sudden outburst and fumbled to hand his phone to Liam, both confused and slightly terrified. Liam felt a tad bit bad since omegas tend to empathize with emotions and behavior of others and to suddenly feel emotions that aren’t your own is really uncomfortable and heart-breaking. 

Liam hastily blundered with the lock screen, swiping until he found the calendar and he checked the date of the day and recounted the days of his last heat. The blood on his face drained and he was suddenly feeling sick. Liam became more aware of his surrounding, he wrapped his arms around himself and held tight. It felt like all eyes were on him and it made him dizzy.

“N-no…” he muttered. “I-i-i-it’s t-today…”

“Liam?” Scott called tersely, reaching out. He flinched when Stiles slapped his hand away and shook his head. “Don’t,” he mouthed. He stirred Scott away from Liam and shooed him away. Scott was reluctant but Stiles’ glare and Liam’s terrified form was enough to make him turn his back but he didn’t stray far.

“Liam,” he flinched at the sound of his name and he reeled towards Stiles, waiting tensely. “Liam, you c—“

“Stilinski! Dunbar! Get you asses on the field!” both omegas jumped at the call. Coach was scowling at them, whistle hovering near his lips while the other hand points towards the field where players scrambled to fill in their positions.

“Yes, coach,” Stiles nodded jerkily before leaning closer to Liam. “Liam, you can’t play tonight.” Stiles had warned just as Liam blurted: “I can’t play tonight!”

“Stilinski! Dunbar! Field, now!”

They didn’t get to argue as they were hauled into the area. Liam tried to reason that he couldn’t play but Coach misunderstood his reasoning for something petty like he couldn’t bear the thought of playing against his former teammates. If the situation wasn’t so serious, Liam would’ve rolled his eyes. He was more than happy and willing to make those idiots eat dirt but now is definitely not the right time, as painful it was to admit that.

He and Stiles both stumbled into the filled and they had no choice but to play. Liam practiced his breathing and eased his racing heart. It will be bad if he breakdowns now, not only will it distract him but it will also increase his hormones and trigger his heat.

 _‘It’s okay. Liam, it’s okay. You still have time, it’s only 7, you still have time,’_ he told himself. It worked a bit, he was calm down enough to play but it wasn’t enough for him to gather the strength to fight off and dodge those who wanted to tackle him.  

He managed. He really had but then the first time he actually got tackled, 2nd Quarter of the game, all his luck ran out when Brett, of all people, whispered: “You smell you fucking good,” while on top of him had Liam becoming more aware of his situation.

On the dark side, it shouldn’t have affected him but he found himself tensing when he felt a slight trickle of coldness and wetness on a certain area he didn’t want to point out at the moment. Oh, but Brett knew. He had leant so close Liam could feel his breath, hot and _arousing,_ and he was lost.

Everything passed by a blur after that but as soon as the game finished, Liam all but ran out of sight and into the dark locker rooms. He hastily threw his helmet and pads down, and turned the shower on to duck under despite his clothes. The cold water felt heavenly on his heated skin that he moaned without knowing.

“Damn, bet you sound just as erotic when you have a dick up your ass,” Liam yelped and reeled around and found Theo standing by side. Liam didn’t say anything but he also stayed under the spray. “Liam, you want it, right? I mean, you basically threw yourself into a pack of wolves, heh,” he laughed at his own joke.

Liam eyes the door behind him warily, contemplating whether he was fast enough to pass and get away. Theo snorted and stepped aside, as if he was giving way but it is anything but. Stepping aside had been smart though because the next second, Stiles and Scott were rushing inside and dropping towels around him. Stiles had glared at Theo to submission and he left without so much as a scoff but before that he indulged himself by raking his eyes over Liam’s body. Liam can feel his cheeks heating up and he turned away to cover it.

“Liam, how long do we have?” Stiles asked while Scott hovered from the door.

“Couple hours,” Liam answered vaguely. “Don’t worry, just get me home.”

And that’s what they did. Stiles retrieved their things and then made Liam change before escorting him out. The moment Liam was out, eyes were on him and it made him squirm. Scott growled as a warning but it drowned from a much deeper and _possessive_ growl from two different parties. Liam didn’t stick around to find out although he has a faint idea of who it was.

When they got to Liam’s house, Stiles immediately went looking for his parents while Scott looked for the light switch. Liam told them to leave, that he could handle himself and his parents were away on a trip. His dad was finally given the time off and he took full advantage of that by taking Liam’s mom out. They also wanted Liam to come with but refused due to school days. Stiles was reluctant to leave him but eventually he caved.

As soon as the doors closed and the lock clicked into place, he collapsed on the carpet: heaving and burning up. He can feel slick gathering at the back of his boxers and making him moan at the wetness. He ground against the carpet, mewling at the fiction. It was hot and painful, the cramps were back full force and he whined. Shower, he needed a shower.

Liam stumbled into his bathroom, stripping all of his clothes away and throwing it in the hamper. He opened the shower and the cold water cascade down his heated skin and he moaned softly, relishing the contact. He felt the thick layer of slick trickling down his thighs and his cock is hard and red from being neglected. Liam whined as he wrapped his fingers around the length, shuddering as he teased the slit then thumbed the head.

He started to move his hand, jerking and twisting his shaft until pre-come dripped. His thighs quaked and his hand moved faster, chasing its pleasure and orgasm. Liam closed his eyes and squeezed his member tight and he suddenly imagined a different hand jerking him off. This one longer and calloused, almost like his just thin and slightly pale. He let out a breath softly; his head tipping back to face the spray. His other hand trailed from his neck, passing his collar and twisting his sensitive nipple, earning a mewl from himself. Liam was glad he had the house for himself, and he could be loud if he wants to.

He scratched his abdomen lightly before snaking his hand behind him and groped his ass. He parted the cheek and exposed his wet and glistening hole, bucking his hips as his hand worked faster. The sensation was new, not the same with his previous masturbations. Liam circled his finger around his twitching rim, completely aroused of how wet he is. He inserted his finger, slipping pass without much resistance due to the wetness of the slick. Liam sighed, it wasn’t enough but that’ll change soon. Liam rarely touched his hole when he tries to get off not because he didn’t want to be a slave to his primal instinct but because he couldn’t satisfy himself and it only frustrates him more.

He moved his finger in sync with his hand and he regulated his breathing. When he deemed he was okay, he added another finger and spread the fingers inside, ripping a throaty moan and a jerk of his weeping dick. Liam twisted his fingers and pushed deeper, jutting his ass out further and continued to jack himself off. He imagined a new pair of hands working him open, pushing those thick and long fingers inside until it hit his prostate and milk him dry with fingers alone. Liam crooked his fingers and he choked down a moan as he found his prostate.

Liam added a third finger and wasted no time in hitting that bundle of nerves that had him so desperate and needy for something bigger and longer inside him, fucking him raw, hard and fast, until his legs gave out, until he was too lost to even function properly. Liam continued to hit his prostate, the hand around his dick moving faster and uncoordinated. Liam threw his head back as he fingered himself, moaning like a whore as he pleasured himself in his own bathroom. Two people came to mind as the pleasure became more blinding. He was begging, whining, and whimpering for an alpha to stop the pain and ease the heat.

“Can’t… a-anymore…. H-hurts…” Liam mumbled. In his head, he imagined a warm body standing behind him, scenting his neck and lathering his neck with kisses while another kissed him on the lips. With that thought in mind, he was coming, crooking his fingers and tugging at his rim, shuddering as his orgasm washed over him.

Liam pulled his fingers out, whining at the slick that rushed out of his gaping hole. He rested his forehead against the shower wall, catching his breath and regaining the feel of his legs. Liam dazedly reached for the shower and twisted it close, he blindly reached to his towel and dried himself a little. His legs were still shaky but at least he could walk. When he opened the bathroom, the strong scent of aroused alpha—alphas, hit his nose and he reeled back, cursing at the feel of slick pouring out of him again.   

Liam stumbled and reached for the door to support himself. He lifted his gaze and froze when he met two pairs of blue eyes eyeing him like fresh meat. Lust clouded their eyes, their jeans sporting tents and Liam had to swallow at the prominent size of them. His eyes snapped first towards Theo who was advancing to him. Liam yelped and tried to retreat back to the bathroom but Theo caught his wrist and pulled him flush on his chest. Liam bit his lips to stop any obscene sounds but he couldn’t stop the slick, the scent making their nostrils flare. Theo only chuckled and nuzzled his neck.

“L-let go,” Liam protested weakly.

“No,” was Theo’s immediate reply. “Not when you sound you fucking needy, calling my name like that as you fucked yourself. Wish I was there to watch,” he rasped, nosing Liam’s neck and collarbone.

Liam froze at his words. “Y-your name?” he asked.

“His and mine,” Brett supplied, eyeing Liam’s toned and dripping body. He licked his lips and Liam’s eyes followed the gesture.

Liam knew he was begging for something, not _someone_. He knew he screwed up so he tried to break away from the hold only this time, Theo tightened the grip and bit his neck as a warning. Liam whined and he was once producing slick. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t attracted to them. Liam had been eyeing Brett when he was still at Devenford and Brett used to be so nice and approachable before the whole ordeal with their coach. He did wish once he’d mate with Brett but that obviously didn’t turn out the way it should. When he transferred to Beacon Hills, Theo was the first asshole he met. All that oozing smugness and arrogance ticked him off but it only made him realize he might have a thing for assholes because his attraction to Brett never really disappeared.

Liam felt Brett’s hand snaking around his waist, his nose sniffing at the base of Liam’s neck. Liam shuddered and without knowing, he came in the towel, shocking both alphas. Brett huffed his amusement but his hold on Liam’s hip tightened and the then the towel was gone, and he was grinding his crotch between Liam’s ass cheeks. Brett inhaled sharply as the scent of omega in heat filled his nose and he was grinding harder, loving the smooth glide of his jean-covered dick against Liam’s soaked entrance. Liam moaned at the sensation, his hips canting back without his knowledge. His eyes flew open when he felt lips crashing against his own. Theo bit his bottom lip hard and attacked his mouth with purpose.

Brett placed both of his hands on Liam’s hip and thrust hard that Liam’s lower half jolted forward and his bare dick ground against Theo’s. Both groaned at the sudden friction, but Theo just continued to kiss him like a mad man. His free hand tilted Liam’s head up and pushed his tongue deeper. Liam let the lust and instinct blanket his reason. He rutted against the bodies sandwiching him and moaned loud in his throat when a hand gripped his neglected cock.

“That’s it Liam, don’t fight it. We’ll take care of you, you’ll feel so good you’ll be begging for it,” Theo whispered filthily against his ear, nibbling his earlobe.

Brett picked him up and lowered him down the bed. Liam reached for his pillow and pulled his sheets, wanting some sort of anchor for himself. Theo and Brett towered over him, taking turns in kissing him, marking his neck and playing with his nipples and that’s how Liam found himself after he woke up.

His body was sore, and he was sweating so much again his throat was dry. He opened his lips but a rasped came out and then he was writhing. He felt so unsettled and vulnerable, he arched off the bed and rutted against the mattress, moaning at the sweet relief. He whined when he was suddenly flipped on his back and his hips were pinned down the mattress only to purr when the alpha licked his neck over and over again.

Theo situated himself between Liam’s spread legs, grinning wide and toothy at Liam’s dazed look. “Oh my god, he looks so lost,” he cheered, tracing Liam’s lips with his tongue.

“He probably entered his heat now,” Brett supplied. “Here, make him drink this,” Brett handed him a water bottle and Theo reach for it. He pressed the cold bottle against Liam’s crotch and licked his neck again when Liam bucked his hips and whined. “Theo,” Brett warned.

Theo glared at him but complied nonetheless. He sat up slowly, ignoring the pained cry Liam made as he pulled away. Theo twisted the cap open and craned Liam’s neck so he can drink but Liam refused and instead reached for his crotch.

“No, Liam or mama Brett will have my dick,” Theo mocked, making Brett roll his eyes. “C’mon, you haven’t had a drink since you got back and you need this,” Theo grumbled. Liam accepted the drink and finished the entire bottle. Brett handed him a new one and Liam only managed half but it was enough.

“A-alpha,” both tensed at the call, his voice was still raw from their previous activities but he sounded so wrecked Theo’s dick twitched. “Please. Please, it hurts,” he cried, burying his nose on Theo’s neck.

Theo smiled softly and nuzzled Liam’s head. “Shh, it’ll pass,” he whispered.

“Please… please… I want you, so bad… I… I can’t,” Liam whimpered, moving his hips again t to find friction

Theo laid him back down again and draped himself on top of Liam, peppering butterfly kisses all over his neck and face. He lifted Liam’s lower half and slid a pillow beneath his hip and pushed his legs up. His mouth watered at the sight of Liam’s puffy and still swollen hole, coated with slick. He dove instantly, taking Liam by the surprise. Liam’s hand flew over his head but Brett caught them and entwined their fingers together. Theo licked a long stripe with the flat of his tongue over Liam’s hole, tasting his slick then continued up until his balls. Liam’s eyes were blown wide and Brett leaned down to kiss his lips and bit the tongue seeking his.

Theo repeated the motion again before taking Liam whole, relishing his pleasured cries. Brett pinned Liam’s hips to give Theo some room, while he also admired the marks he left on the small omega’s hips. Theo tilted his head and penetrated Liam’s hole with his tongue, groaning and humming just to tease the omega. Liam threw his head back and panted. He cried as Theo began to eat his ass out; sucking and nipping at the cheeks before thrusting his tongue in again and again. Liam’s thighs started to quiver again and his hole twitched repeatedly, slick trailing down Theo’s chin.

“Theo!” Liam cried out, his hips canting against the tongue despite the limited movement. He sagged when Theo finally stopped and knelt between his legs again. The sight of Theo’s lips glistening with slick had Liam’s cock twitching in interest. Brett leaned closer to lick the excess slick around Theo’s lips then kissed Liam again.

Theo rubbed the head of his cock at Liam’s twitching hole. “You want this?” he teased, thrusting slowly   and painfully not getting in. “Want me to fill you up again the same way Brett did? Fuck this tiny, tight hole of yours, huh?” he whispered, sucking marks on Liam’s inner thighs.

“Yes!” Liam hissed, arching off the bed. “Want you so bad. So empty right now. Please, alpha. Want your cock,” Liam mewled.

Theo blinked rapidly, exchanging a glance with the other alpha. “Who knew he was this vocal?” Theo absently muttered. He shrugged and without warning, pushed his dick into Liam’s hungry and desperate hole.

The slick had helped and Theo’s pelvis smacked against Liam’s ass from the wetness. Liam cried out, silently thanking the heavens that Brett was pinning him down. Liam kept muttering alpha as Theo sets a brutal and punishing pace. He spread Liam’s legs wide, admiring his marks before diving forward to bury his cock deep into that clenching hole. Liam was thrashing, his head buried to the pillow, loud cries flowing out of his lips. Brett gently coaxed him to turn his head to the side and as soon as Liam saw the weeping head a cock, he opens his mouth and swallowed the heated organ, moaning around the shaft and sucking around the head.

Brett threw his head back and groaned, animalistic and deep and it made Liam whimper, clenching tight around Theo and sending vibrations to Brett’s cock. Theo was fascinated by the stretch of Liam’s mouth around another alpha’s cock, it’s like he was made to take them. He looked down where he and Liam are joined and watch his fat cock fucked Liam’s ass and Liam’s ass fluttering and swallowing him whole. He started to trail kisses again from Liam’s knee to his thighs.

“Ah yeah, so tight,” Theo groaned, he slowed down his pace, sparing Liam some time to breath. Theo bit on the skin where the leg meets the pelvis, and he bit hard that caused Liam’s hips to stutter. His dick thrust shallowly, brushing against Liam’s prostate just to leave him on edge.

“Hey, don’t overwhelm him,” Brett chided, glaring towards the other alpha. His glare was replaced by wide eyes and he groaned long and low when Liam lightly bit the head of his cock. Brett tangled his fingers with Liam’s damp hair and gently guided his head to bob lower and lower until Liam was deepthroating him. Liam choked slightly but he didn’t pull away.

“Who’s overwhelming who now?” Theo taunted.

Brett bared his fangs, feeling challenged Theo did the same. His movement stopped completely as he stared the other alpha down. Both of their attentions snapped when Liam growled, pulling away from Brett with a wet pop. His lips glistened of pre-come and spit but his eyes were glowing purple, scowl of his features.

“Why’d you stop?” he rasped: voice low and dry from the blowjob he gave.

Both alphas’ cock jumped at the debauched look the omega had. They discarded their previous malice and focused on the mating instead. Theo grabbed both of Liam’s wrists and hauled him up, setting him in his lap without pulling out. Liam moaned and arched his back at the new angle, sliding the cock deeper in his body and pressing against his prostate.

Theo wrapped Liam’s arms around his neck and snaked his around the omega’s lean torso to pull him closer. Liam’s thighs tightened around Theo’s waist as the alpha slammed upwards, thrusting vigorously that Liam started to bounce. Theo peppered Liam’s neck with nips and kisses while Brett licked Liam’s back. Both alphas sandwiched his small body and continued to give him sexual attention as he rode Theo’s hard dick.

“Alpha, alpha, alpha,” he chanted, crying out at each pleasurable thrust, tangling his fingers at the hair on Theo’s nape and tugging hard.

“What do you want, hmm?” Brett whispered hotly, grinding his wet cock against Liam’s lower back. “You feeling full? Do you want more?” he skimmed Liam’s spine until he reached his hole, thumbing the entrance and enticing a shiver from both the alpha and omega. He caressed his fingers around the stretched rim and applied pressure.

“Fuck, do that again,” Theo grunted, fucking Liam harder and faster. Liam groaned but still nodded, meeting Theo’s thrust with his own, creating obscene sounds of squelching and slaps.

“Please! More, I want more,” Liam begged, exposing his neck to Theo and Theo took full advantage of that; growling and purring as his growing fangs met the heated skin of his mate.

Brett pressed his thumb in Liam’s hole, feeling Theo’s dick and Liam’s heat. Liam jerked forward, eyes wide and then he grunts. Brett’s other hand trailed to Liam’s chest and played with his nipple, twisting and squeezing the nub until he was red and hard. Theo sucked the other nipple, biting it and soothing the sting with his tongue. He started to bounce faster of Theo’s lap, feeling heat in his gut and that familiar coil within.

“Hold on,” Brett panted, kissing Liam’s shoulder before pressing forward. “Think you can take us both?” he breathed against Liam’s shoulder.

“You serious?” Theo gawked.

Brett ignored him and focused his attention on Liam, rubbing calming circles on his hipbone. “Think you can take two alpha cocks? Fuck that tight hole of yours, knotting you and breeding you until you’re round with pups, huh?”

Liam gave a full body shudder, the haze of the heat numbing his head and just blazing his desire to be filled. Liam untangled one of his arms and shakily reached for the other alpha. He pulled Brett close and crashed their lips together, Liam whining softly and nipping on Brett’s lower lip.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Brett mouthed against his lips. He gently lifted Liam’s ass up and pushed him towards Theo’s awaiting body. He pushed forward, groaning at the resistance the tight entrance provides.

The head breaches the rim, the slick helped ease the burn, and Liam’s compliant body slides the length further. Liam’s jaw slackened in a silent scream and he buried his face in Theo’s neck, trembling and quietly sobbing at the pain. Brett shushed him tenderly, turning his head to kiss his lips. Theo fought the urge to thrust to give the three of them time to adjust.

However, the second they did, everything became a frenzy of movement and sounds. Both alphas whispered dirty words in each of Liam’s ear, turning him on and clenching around both of their shafts. His nails dug at Theo’s back, making him hiss and cant his hips harder, burying himself deeper and harder in each thrust. The pleasure was so overwhelming they disregard their rationality and fell into instincts. All they can hear was _matematemate_ and _breedbreedbreed._

Liam can feel the pulsing members inside of him, driving him crazy as it assaulted his prostate repeatedly. He held on for his dear life, his body coated in a thin layer of sweat, making the slide of their horny bodies easier. His neglected cock dripped pre-come against his toned stomach and his hole coating his insides and the alphas dicks with slick. The mere thought of being bred drove his instincts in haywire. He wanted that. He craves it, being pumped full with seed and carrying pups for his alphas. His head rested against Brett’s shoulder, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed his spit.

“Gonna knot you up, pump you full and do it all over again until you’re swelling,” Theo growled, his eyes glowing red.

“Fuck you in every corner of this room til you can’t take it anymore,” Brett continued. “We know you’d like that,” he chuckled. “You’ll love it.”

“Hmm, I imagined you standing in that bathroom, three fingers up your ass as you fuck yourself. Bet you were thinking about us, right,” Theo hummed.

If Liam wasn’t already flushed, he’d be now but he was too drunk in pleasure to simply care. His member throbbed, a sign he was close. Brett’s hand circled around his waist and pumped his shaft slowly, making him whimper at the stimuli.

“You wanna come? Then come,” his hand pumped faster and Liam’s legs shook.

A few more jerking and he was coming all over his and Theo’s stomach. It was hard and intense he thought he might pass out.  Both alphas started to fuck him harder, drawing whimpers and cries from him as he clenched around them tighter. His ears were ringing and his hold was starting to slip that Brett had to support his weight. He let them have their way with his body, marking up his insides and thoroughly fucking him. He shot up when pain registered on both sides of his shoulder blades, fangs sinking deeper in his flesh and he was coming all over again with a startled shout.

He can feel the unbelievable stretch at his lower regions and for a moment he feared they might’ve tore him apart. He whimpered as the knots tugged at his rim before locking him in place but even then the thrusts didn’t stop and he was starting to feel pain from too much pleasure. When the fangs retracted and was replaced by kitten licks, he went limp but still whimpered. He can feel his insides coated and flooded be come from both of his mates and he moaned lowly.

“Too much… ca-can’t,” he whimpered, digging his nails on Brett’s thighs.

“Liam, don’t fall asleep. Drink first,” Brett said, reaching for a bottle at the nightstand. The movement caused the knot to tug against the rim and made the three of them moan and both alphas were spurting come again. “Sorry,” Brett kissed the healing mark.

Theo reached for the bottle and tilted it against Liam’s lips. When he drank enough, he sagged against Brett chest and closed his eyes, letting the fatigue and exhaustion lull him to sleep. When the second wave hit, not as intense as the first thankfully, Theo was delighted to satisfy him while Brett slept. Theo had fucked him sideways, while facing Brett and when Brett woke from both the scent of heat and the sounds, he just watched them go at it. Theo had knotted him again and fortunately they were sideways so it wasn’t uncomfortable to fall asleep into. Liam was awake, albeit groggy when the knot deflated and Theo pulled out. He didn’t need to look to know that the come pumped in him from the first coupling to the seconds were flowing out of his open and stretch hole and flooding his thighs.

When morning came and another wave hit, Brett had him on the floor on his hands and knees, slamming into his dripping and abused hole as Theo fucked his mouth. This continued on for three days and every inch of Liam’s room was already marked and wrecked. Even the bathroom was not saved when Brett tried to bathe him but he ended up on the wall with Brett eating his ass out and fucked him  afterwards. By the time the heat was gone, Liam was so exhausted and sore that he could sleep for thousands of years.

But when he opened his eyes, he found his bed empty and he was alone in the room. His heart jumped and throbbed painfully. When he tried to sit up, his body protested and shot stings in every part of his nerve, he can swear he heard a few joints crack from all the tension in his body. He was a little surprised when he found himself free of stickiness and pungent scent of sex and cum. He would’ve thought that everything was just a part of his heat-crazed dream but so many dark bruises were littered _all_ over his body that it sent a blush running up his cheeks and neck.

He groans and moved slowly to get out of bed. He desperately needed water and a cold, long shower. Liam all but limp towards his bathroom, he twisted the knob and stepped under the cold spray. He shuddered wholly as the water hit his skin and he sighs in relief.  Flashes of his heat appeared as soon as closed his eyes and he breathes shakily when nimble fingers skimmed his body. He suddenly felt owned, his dick twitching thankfully that’s as far as it could react. Liam was too tired to even attempt any sexual thoughts. However, the fact that he woke up alone crushed whatever dreamscape he was about to drift into.

Liam lowered himself gently until he was sitting and he pulled his legs closer, resting his chin on his knees. It was too good to be true and he wasn’t exactly welcoming with neither alphas with the exception of his greeting with Brett but the dick denied him of that closure. He sighed and he remembered being so full and he loved every second of it. The way they took care of him, marked him, and bred him good.

…

Wait…

Liam paled as a sudden realization hit him. He abruptly stood up, only to fall back down when his knees buckled. He hissed when his tender ass landed on the hard floor. He froze like a deer caught in the headlights when a knock resounded from the bathroom door. It was tense but when he heard his mom’s voice, he sagged.

Oh, how disappointed they’d be when they find out their only son’s sexcapades.

“Liam, honey? When you’re done can you come downstairs?” she asked softly.

“Ah… okay,” Liam cursed under his breath when his voice cracked.

Disregarding the fact he didn’t even lather himself with soap, he carefully got up and twisted the knob close. He looked around the bathroom and panicked when he couldn’t find his towel only to remember that Brett threw it somewhere in his room. Wiping the blush off his face, he stepped out of the bathroom and pulled out a new towel and nuzzled the softness of the article. Damn it, he was starting to nest already.

Liam chose his softest sweatshirt since he still had the decency to cover his body from his parents. Not that he was ashamed of the mark. Oh no, he’d parade them if was given a chance, but he was ashamed of what he had done during their absence. His parents weren’t strict or traditional per se, but they expected Liam to be responsible and careful that’s why they had no problems trusting him to be home alone. And right now, none of his actions reflected responsible and careful. Quite the opposite.

When he pulled the sweater over his head, pain shot on both sides of his arms and he winced. He looked over his shoulder and his previous fear turned into terror as he examined the teeth marks on bare shoulders.

“Oh no,” he muttered, fretting and panicked. It just made everything worst. “No, no, no. God, what am I gonna do?” he quivered. Those cannot be… shit.

That’s it. His parents are going to kill him. He’s dead.

He’s done.

Liam dropped his face on his hands and groaned, might as well get it done. He continued his previous task and ignored the pulsing marks. He picked out some grey sweats and carefully pulled them up, wincing and whimpering at the slight discomfort of the movement. As soon as he was done, he limped out of his room and onto the stairs nearly pulling his hair out at the thought of taking each step down. He froze by the door when familiar pairs of eyes snapped towards him the second he walked into the room. Brett and Theo sat across his parents, whom Liam couldn’t look in the eyes. Nervous, he tugged the sweater higher as if it was going to hide anything but both bites were peeking at the collar and his neck was exposed and leaving nothing for imagination at the amount of love bites littered there.

“Hey,” Brett called softly, snapping Liam out of stupor to meet his blue eyes. “You okay?”

He nods numbly.

“What’s wrong?” it was Theo’s turn to ask, giving him a small and genuine smile. “Does it hurt somewhere?” his tone was laced with worry and it made Liam’s heart beat faster.

“Uh… no,” he answered ruefully and it didn’t go unnoticed by the two alphas.

Both instantly stood up and Liam shuffled, seeing his parents watch the interaction silently. Liam scratched his neck absently, flinching when he brushed against the tender flesh. He dropped his hand when he saw the way Theo’s eyes darkens as he eyed the marks he had made the previous nights.

“I thought… I thought you… left,” he whispered.

He stiffened when we was engulfed in a pair of pale arms and sagged when the comforting scent of his alpha hits nose. His scratched the clothed back desperately, clinging to Brett and pulling him closer. Liam nuzzled under his chin and rubbed his cheek on the alpha’s throat, effectively scenting him. Brett squeezed him gently and practically purred at the affection.

“I told you to wait for Liam to wake up before separating him from the boys,” Liam’s mom scolded his husband. “You should know that.”

“Well, I can’t help it if I worry,” Dr. Geyer put in his defense.

“Their bond is just forming. It’s still delicate and the slightest strain will cause them stress,” she continued. “You’re the doctor here.”

“I’m sorry, okay,” the doctor soothed.

“Y-you’re not… mad?” Liam stammered sheepishly. Brett tightened his hold around his waist and nuzzled at the back of his neck.

Liam’s parents stared at him like he was crazy and smiled tenderly. “Of course not,” his mom answered. “We were scared when the house reeked of alpha when we got home. Fortunately, it seemed to have been safe.”

Liam winced at the word. _Safe._ His situation is far from that actually. Theo flanked his side and held his hand.

“What about—“

“the fact that you mated with two?” his dad finished. Liam shut his mouth and eyed him through his lashes but the blush on his cheeks was rather cute and endearing that it made Theo coo at him. “Son, it’s not common to have tow mates, it’s not unheard of so long as they’re compatible don’t worry. No one will judge you,” he smiled, support in his eyes. “The fact that these two, an alpha at that, managed to complete the… mating with you without an act of possessive just proves that you are in indeed compatible.”

“Although, we would have preferred it if they asked first before this,” his mom sighed, gesturing the three of them cuddling by the door. Despite the fact her disappointment was feigned, it still made Liam hurt. “But both boys had expressed their intentions clearly already and I’m proud to say I lend you to their hands. This was consensual after all, right?” she gave him a pointed look.

Still flushed, Liam nodded. Satisfied, she stood up and excused to make breakfast. Dr. Geyer gestured them to sit back of the other couch. Apparently, the talk wasn’t over yet. Liam winced when he tried to sit down and his dad threw him a worried look. Both his mates tried with effort but the smugness in their eyes told a different story.

“I do hope you boys took care of my son,” he pressed.

“Very well…” Theo purred, pressing a firm kiss on Liam’s temple. Liam elbowed him and huffed, shuffling closer to Brett’s side.

“Liam?” his step-dad turned to him.

“It’s true,” he answered, suddenly feeling defensive. “They didn’t do anything I didn’t like,” except break in to the house but his dad did not need to know that.

“Were you being safe?” he asked again.

 _‘Oh god, he’s in his doctor mode,’_ Liam mentally groaned. He squeezed Theo’s hand and buried his face in Brett’s chest.

“Liam?” Brett called.

“Actually dad, that’s what I want to talk about,” Liam croaked.

“What is it?” his dad perked up.

“It’s hazy… but I… I’m pretty sure… we, they… uh… we didn’t use a condom,” he stuttered. “not even once.”

His dad blinked.

“You’re under suppressants so it’s all good, isn’t it?” Brett asked. He frowned when Liam stiffened.

“Actually no,” both Liam and his dad answered.

“No?” Theo parroted, suddenly sitting up.

“I don’t advise the use of suppressants. It’s harmful to the body and it doesn’t help that Liam was also prescribed with medications for his IED,” Dr. Geyer shook his head. Liam didn’t take the prescriptions, but his dad didn’t also need to know that.

“I also refused to use of those medicine,” Liam admitted. Theo and Brett shared a look. “The idea of being heat free sounds good but it’s not healthy. Once you’re off them, it hits full force and it’s excruciatingly painful that you’d pass out especially if you’re relying on them since the first heat. Plus, it’s not like I want to suppress my nature,” he shrugged.

“So right now, there’s a chance you might be…?” Theo trailed.

Liam bit his lip and nodded. He hand absently rubbed his slightly bloated stomach, full of his alphas’ seed. The idea of a pup possibly growing in him scares and excites him at the same time. A hand was placed over his and he met Brett’s eyes watching him fondly.

“Since Liam is going through his regular cycle, chances are high. It’s best if you’re constantly monitored for precautions,” he smiled at them. “I better let you boys have your talk then.” He then stood up and left.

It was silent at first until Liam cleared his throat. “So…”

“So…” Theo repeated.

“So, why you two suddenly?” Liam asked, tired of dancing around the subject.

“To be honest, I was also surprised when I was fine with the idea of sharing you to him,” Brett gawked. 

“Well, dad did say it’s probably because of the compatibility,” Liam shrugged.

“Huh. Well, doesn’t really matter. Watching you getting fucked senseless by him was hot and a complete turn on. Definitely want to see it again,” Theo licked his lips and then bit on Liam’s lobe. He grunts when Liam elbowed him. Again.

Liam sighed and palmed his stomach again. Brett squeezed his hand and pressed a kiss on his knuckle. “It’s fine. We’ll get through this .We’ll take care of you.”

“Yeah,” Theo moaned.

They cuddled to the couch together and talked about their future. Liam was content and sated, and although he was worried, his mates were ready to jump to cut of his thoughts. Yeah, their relationship started from lust and days of passionate intercourse but he they had a lot of time to get themselves settled. Right now, he was more than happy to welcome sleep and let his mates pamper him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to ask questions if you have any. Sorry for the typos and missing words. It was 3 a.m when I was writing this. There's a chance I'll do a Sterek story after this so stay tuned.


End file.
